The South ParkxGravity FallsxFamily GuyxPhineas & Ferb mega Xover
by storywriter5502
Summary: The South Park gang heads to Seattle for a PC field trip, but the bus breaks down in Oregon, so they must find an auto repair shop in the nearest town, Gravity Falls. Butters travels to visit his sick grandmother in Quahog, and Doofenshmirtz is working on another other-dimensionator in Danville.


"Alright everyone, listen up," PC Principal told the class of fourth graders, "The school board has decided to take your class on a field trip to Seattle, Washington, in order to vis- HEY ERIC, NO BUDDHA BOXES ALLOWED IN SCHOOL!"

Cartman was typing away on his phone, oblivious to everything going on around him. PC Principal walked up to him and knocked off the electronic box from his head.

"Hey asshole, I was trying to enjoy some quality time with my phone."

"You can do that later, but not in school. You shouldn't even have one of those anyway."

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Now, as I was saying. We will be taking a class field trip to Seattle, Washington, to visit the museum of PC Culture, and learn more about the culture. Seattle is a very progressive city, so I'm sure all of you will be able to learn about PC culture. Now we just sent out an email to your parents informing them of your field trip." The whole class let out an "aww…" in near perfect unison.

Just then, the school bell rang, dismissing them from class and sending them on their way home. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Butters all walked down the sidewalk on their way home.

"Who the hell does this stupid asswipe think he is, trying to send us on a field trip to fucking Seattle?" Cartman told the other boys

"Mhff mhff mhffff mhfff," Kenny said

"Yeah dude, Kenny's right. PC Culture is fucking stupid." Stan replied

"now hold on a minute fellas," Butters chimed in, "Maybe this field trip will be a learning experience for us all. Heck, it might even be kind of fun for us all."

"Shut up Butters." The four other boys replied in unison.

"Alright y'all, i gotta go. See you fellas later." Butters said as he crossed the street and into his driveway. No one replied to him.

Butters walked into his house to see his mom and dad packing loads of suitcases.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Butters told his parents.

"Hi Butters," Linda, Butters mother, replied

"Wha-what are y'all packin' up stuff for?" Butters questioned.

Stephen, the boys father, walked up to him and put his hand around his shoulder.

"Your grandmother is very sick Butters. We are traveling to Rhode Island to visit her."

"You mean Grammy?"

"Yes, son."

"I think I'd rather not visit Grammy. She's mean to me and plus, our class is going on a field trip to Washington."

"YOU GO TO RHODE ISLAND TO VISIT YOUR GRANDMOTHER THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN, OR YOUR GROUNDED!"

"Oh, ok then." Butters sadly replied. Butters slowly walked up to his room to pack his things, and get ready for the long car ride to Rhode Island.

Meanwhile, the other boys in the fourth grade class, except Kenny because his family couldn't afford to send him on the field trip, were forced to go on the field trip by their parents. Everyone in the fourth grade, except for Butters and Kenny, would be attending. The next morning, the school bus rolled out of South Park, and onward towards Seattle, while Butters and his family headed east towards his grandmothers town of Quahog, Rhode Island

the bus kept cruising, through Utah and Idaho, and into Oregon. Once it was in Oregon, however, the bus began to malfunction. The driver pulled over into an exit lane along the highway, and the engine sputtered, and then failed. The bus wouldn't turn back on.

"As you can see, we are currentry having some technicer difficurties with the bus. We would rike to thank you for using City Bus Rines." the bus driver, City Wok owner Mr. Lou Kim told them. "Oh rook, Bud Greefur Used Car Saresman and Auto Repair, just 15 mire that way. We go there."

"Everybody, get a partner, m'kay. We will be going walking into this little town called Gravity Falls to the Auto Repair place, so everybody must have a partner." Mr Mackey announced to the class. Kyle partnered up with Stan, Cartman with Jimmy, and everyone else partnered up together.

the four boys walked together in the back, behind the chapperones and Mr. Lou Kim, who were all up front.

"You guys, i have a bad feeling about this." Kyle said

I know what your saying." Stan replied. "Ever since the bus broke down, I've been getting really these really weird and creepy vibes from this place."

You know guys, maybe we sh-sh-should just turn around and go back to the interstate. I mean, all the adults at the front, and no one is watching us." Jimmy suggested. "I know I'm getting some creepy vibes from this place."

"yeah, he's right," Cartman replied, "Let's just hitchhike back to South Park, and just stay out of this one."

The four boys unanimously agreed, and turned the other way, back towards the Interstate.

Once they got to the interstate, they were almost immeadiatly picked up by a random passerbyer. This strange man had a triangle shaped head, was wearing a lab coat, and was hauling what the boys assumed to be an oil tanker, or something of the like.

"Where are you kids heading off to?" The German-accented man asked them.

"Well, we ne-ne-neh-need to get back home, to South Park, Colorado." Jimmy stuttered out.

"Well, I can certainly take you there. I am traveling to Danville, Alabama. The names Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but most people just call me Doof."

"This is Stan, Jimmy, Cartman, and my name is Kyle," Kyle told Doofenshmirtz.

"anyways, I'm starving, you kids want to go to KFC? There's one at the exit 3 miles from here, or thats what my phone says."

the boys nodded in agreement.

They kept driving for another couple of miles until they reached the KFC. Oddly enough, Jimbo and Satan were also at the KFC as well.

"Stanley, what are you and your friends doing here?" Jimbo questioned Stan.

"Our PC field trip sucks ass, and we hitched a ride from this guy to take us home." Stan replied. "What are you guys doing here, and more importantly, how are you still alive Satan? I thought ManBearPig killed you."

"Well, where was I gonna go, Detroit?" Satan said.

"He's got a point there," Doof pointed out.

"But anyway, Satan and I have reason to believe that ManBearPig is somewhere around here. We believe that MBP aligned himself with another demon, who may or may not be using someone as a host body. Satan thinks the host body is Saddam Hussein, but we aren't for sure."

"holy shit dude."

"Hey pals, come look outside, theres a rare b-b-buh-buh-blue duck billed platypus outside in the parking lot," Jimmy told the others.

"Wow, that is pretty neat Jimmy," replied Jimbo. He walked outside to his truck, carefully observing the creature

"IT'S COMIN' RIGHT FOR US!" Jimbo shouted. He grabbed his hunting rifle and shot the platypus as it was wandering aimlessly around the parking lot. The others walked out to Jimbo's truck to comment on his amazing hunting skills.


End file.
